mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Vermilion Destroyer
The Vermilion Destroyer (Also known as "Abandoned Lab") is one of the stages in Mighty No. 9. This level it's only accessible if the player has the RAY DLC. It can be played at any point of the player's game. RAY is the boss of this stage. Background Enemies *Rebuilder (Destabilized) *Combroid-Riot *Every Polisher *RAY (Mid-boss and Boss) Boss Battle 1 (Berserk Ray) Berserk RAY has powerful attacks coupled with her speed and teleportation to blitz around Beck, making it hard to get a hit in. Attack 1: RAY dashes towards Beck. This can easily be avoided by a jump over her as she passes. Nevertheless, this is a hard-to-dodge move if Beck is close to RAY because the burst of speed can take the player off guard. Attack 2: An intensively-powerful laser cannon fired from her mouth, which goes long as the screen. This can be ducked below or jumped above or if Beck is close enough, jump behind RAY. Attack 3: RAY jumps and fires her laser to the ground. Beck can avoid by getting out of the way or dashing to behind RAY. RAY will sometimes cancel her attacks to another with a roar that emits red shockwaves, which will reflect Beck's projectiles. She can not be attacked in any way while doing this. Boss Battle 2 (Berserk Ray) Berserk RAY gets more faster than her first counterpart. Her attacks also changes as she gets more barbaric over time. She also gains a new move. Attack 1: RAY dashes towards Beck. This can easily be avoided by a jump over her as she passes. Nevertheless, this is a hard-to-dodge move on if Beck is close to RAY because the burst of speed can take the player off guard. Attack 2: An intensively-powerful laser cannon fired from her mouth fired twice or three times depending on the difficulty, which goes long as the screen. Her time to fire is also lower, giving the player less time to react. This can be ducked below or jumped above. If Beck jumps to behind RAY, she will quickly turn to fire again. Attack 3: RAY jumps and fires her laser to the ground. The laser upon hitting the ground then emits red shockwaves that go towards Beck as she herself drops to the ground and then dashes toward him. Beck can avoid the shockwaves by dashing to behind RAY, but RAY will turn to dash towards him. If Beck is in the path of the shockwaves, he can avoid by either dashing through as they go down and then jumping above RAY as she passes through. Attack 4: RAY jumps, rolls a bit in mid-air, and dashes towards Beck. This can easily be avoided by a dash below her as she comes. RAY will sometimes cancel her attacks to another with a roar that emits red shockwaves, which will reflect Beck's projectiles. She can not be attacked in any way while doing this. This happens a lot more than her first fight. Boss Battle 3 (Normal RAY) Normal RAY is much faster and trickier than her Berserk form, and has a new move which her Berserk form cannot do. Attack 1: RAY dashes towards Beck. This can easily be avoided by a jump over her as she passes. Nevertheless, this is a hard-to-dodge move on if Beck is close to RAY because the burst of speed can take the player off guard. Attack 2: If Beck is in medium range or too far, RAY runs to Beck to swipe at him from her claws. This attack can be avoided by jumping over her, which has a chance for her to turn and try again. One of the hard-to-dodge moves, RAY's speed to cover the distance is quick, and will catch many players off guard. If she turns when Beck dodges, it makes her attack nearly impossible to avoid since she follows and slashes at him as he lands. Her slash attack also swipes above her, so Beck has to jump higher than her swipe range. She can also chain this attack multiple times. Attack 3: RAY jumps, rolls a bit in mid-air, and dashes towards Beck. This can easily be avoided by a dash below her as she comes. Attack 4: RAY transforms to her Berserk form and fires a laser cannon from her mouth multiple times, which goes long as the screen. This can be ducked below or jumped above or if Beck is close enough, jump behind RAY. But she will quickly turn to continue firing. Attack 5: RAY jumps and fires her laser to the ground. The laser upon hitting the ground then emits red shockwaves that go towards Beck as she herself drops to the ground and then dashes toward him. Beck can avoid the shockwaves by dashing to behind RAY, but RAY will turn to dash towards him. If Beck is in the path of the shockwaves, he can avoid by either dashing through as they go down and then jumping above RAY as she passes through. RAY will sometimes cancel her attacks to another with a roar that emits red shockwaves, which will reflect Beck's projectiles. She can not be attacked in any way while doing this. She will do this a lot more often than her other fights. If RAY passes half her normal health, she will yelp and teleport to the screen, before roaring at the player and teleporting back on stage. All her attacks and even attacking her while she is idling then have a chance to counter, where she will either teleport near Beck without warning and do a random attack on her moveset. Fine Play bonus * If you can weaken and absorb her while she's dashing, you'll earn a Fine Play bonus. In-Stage bonuses * Quick Clear - First battle with Ray * Sprinter - Start right after the block that having the small gap you can crouch dash until the block where you need to destroy and meet 3 green flying enemies. * Sprinter - Start where you meet 3 Every Polisher until just right after where you are blocked by the block with 3 green flying enemies. * Quick Clear - Second battle with Ray * Sprinter - After the second fight with Ray, where you first meet Combroid-Riot. * Amazing - Right after the previous sprinter, instead of going straight forward, try to jump on the ledge just above you and continue to through there. Ranking Grading targets * Clear Time: 5:30 * Kills: 47 * Combo: 10 For information, please visit this. Music Trivia *This is the only stage without any insta-kill traps. *Since this stage only exists as a DLC, this is the only level that is completely optional. *If Beck didn't harm RAY on her first and second fights for a time, RAY will exhaust herself and flee. This will not add points to the score, and the player will still have to fight her in the third fight. Category:DLC Category:Locations Category:Stages